Canción del corazón
by danalia
Summary: Compilación de Song-fic en los que Turuga Ren y Mogami Kyoko podrán mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones a través de canciónes.
1. Aléjate de mí

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es del grupo Camila. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ren.

_Cursiva: Canción._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Aléjate de mí

Cuando finalmente termine el trabajo y planeaba irme a descansar tenía que llover. Yashiro me dijo que traería un auto, ya que yo no traje el mío, pero eso tardaría bastante. Así que preferí caminar, aunque tuve que aceptar un paraguas ante el continuo reclamo de mi representante de que si me volvía a refriar como la vez pasada, el que tendría que encargarse de mi sería él y no Kyoko.

Es martes y durante todo el día no tuve ánimo de trabajar. No es común que me sienta así, pero sé la razón que lo causa. Es una chica de preparatoria de cabello corto que entro al mundo del espectáculo para vengarse de Fuwa Sho. Es la actriz que interpreta el papel de Mio en Dark moon. Es la persona que ha visto más allá de "Tsuruga Ren". Es Mogami Kyoko, la mujer de la que me enamore y que no tuvo escenas que grabar hoy.

No sé cómo ocurrió. No sé qué lo provocó. No recuerdo el momento en que comencé a ponerme celoso cuando alguien se le acercaba, en especial si era ese Fuwa. Pero, sobre todo, no entiendo cómo consiguió entrar en mí corazón.

A causa de que debo verla constantemente en las grabaciones, no consigo concentrarme. Además, tengo que contener las ganas de verla cuando no está, pero es mejor así. De cualquier modo, nosotros no podemos, ni debemos estar juntos.

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte…_

Ella es buena, amable, atenta y honesta… No importa lo cercana que pueda volverse de Tsuruga Ren, no debe acercarse a Kuon. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, podría salir muy herida y eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Kyoko es muy ingenua y aunque conociera mi pasado, probablemente no lo creería o intentaría justificarlo… Pero incluso ahora le estoy mintiendo… Mi nombre es solo una de las cosas que ella desconoce y que acostumbro ocultar. Aunque le he dicho muchas veces que yo no soy como ella imagina, siempre me sonríe y dice "Debe haber muchas otras cualidades buenas en usted que desconozco, Tsuruga-san"…

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mí amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad aparezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir, a quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero_

Yo no merezco a alguien como ella… No, yo no merezco la felicidad de estar con la persona amada, no después de lo que hice. Por mucho que quiera remediarlo, por mucho que quiera cambiar el pasado, por mucho que me arrepienta y me disculpe… Lo que paso, me seguirá el resto de mi vida.

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vaya, no quiero perderte_

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel, te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mí amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad aparezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero_

_Aléjate de mi amor_

_Yo sé que aún estás a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad aparezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo_

_Si aún no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir, a quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero_

Lo único que puedo hacer por Kyoko es protegerla de hombres como yo o Fuwa y asegurarme de que, al menos ella, sea feliz…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He vuelto con Skip beat… Esta vez es una compilación de song-fcs que no están mayormente relacionados entre sí… El primero, como deben haber visto, tiene de protagonista a Ren con la canción "Aléjate de mí" de Camila, algo más dramático esta vez… Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias y dependiendo del tiempo y el interés de los lectores puede que actualice mañana o el próximo mes (asique recuerden comentar).

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	2. Casi

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Soraya. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Quiero dejar en claro que los capítulos no están relacionados y si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial (hasta ahora solo han salido Ren y Kyoko) me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko.

_Cursiva: Canción._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Casi

Pronto se transmitirá un programa de variedades en el que tuve un pequeño rol como una torpe mucama… Honestamente no quisiera ver el resultado. Sin embargo, esto es lo más cerca que he estado de conseguir un papel normal, en vez de los acostumbrados antagónicos que siempre sacan mi lado más obscuro.

Al verlo desde fuera entiendo que, para bien o para mal, los tipos malos siempre dejan una gran impresión. En comparación, mi personaje no tiene la más mínima relevancia… No es que lo haya interpretado mal, tan solo tiene menos presencia. Tiene pocos diálogos, no aparece demasiado y, sobre todo, no implica relevancia en la trama central; su mejor cualidad es el aporte cómico que deja, Ahhhh… Siendo así, es mejor si continuo con los antagónicos, al menos hasta encontrar un papel de mayor relevancia.

Me doy una ducha antes de acostarme y, al hacerlo, pienso en las vueltas que da la vida… Siempre me imagine trabajando solo por el bien de cierta persona a quien no quiero recordar. Tengo confianza en mis capacidades y jamás me ha molestado el trabajar, ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a ello y siempre creí que para conseguir buenos resultados, debes esforzarte en lo que haces.

Cuando me entere de los motivos que motivaron a Shotaro a traerme a Tokio con él… Cuando supe que estuvo usándome, aquel sueño que tuve de vivir feliz por siempre junto a él… Desapareció. En ese momento, tuve miedo… No sabía que hacer después de dedicarle toda mi vida, estaba llena de dudas, pero había una cosa de la que estaba segura… No quería que él me subestimara, definitivamente me vengaría.

_Anoche me dormí abrazando las nubes__  
con almohadas de sueños en una cama de ilusiones  
desde niña me imaginé esta vida  
cruzando retos para llegar a mi cima  
en un instante perdí toda la certeza  
las dudas y el rencor se marcaron en mi esencia_

_Será una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad_  
_me despierta un derrumbe_  
_empiezo a deslizar_

_Casi se me acaba la fe__  
casi se me escapa el amor  
casi se me quiebra la inocencia  
se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más  
casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti._

Aunque todavía quiero mostrarle a Shotaro de lo que soy capaz, con el tiempo mí interés por vengarme y hacerlo sufrir disminuyo. Ahora creo que de no ser por lo que paso, yo jamás me habría interesado por el mundo del espectáculo y, mucho menos, me habría convertido en actriz.

_Veo en mi reflejo un rostro traicionado  
frente al fantasma de un cuerpo cansado  
¿por qué yo, por qué hoy, por qué esto?  
preguntas con respuestas que vendrán solo con el tiempo_

_Será una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad_  
_me despierta un derrumbe_  
_empiezo a deslizar_

_Casi se me acaba la fe_  
_casi se me escapa el amor_  
_casi se me quiebra la inocencia_  
_se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más_  
_casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti._

Eso sin contar que fue gracias a la actuación que conocí a Tsuruga-san… En el momento en el que me había prometido no volver a pasar por lo mismo. Cuando no quería aceptar mis sentimientos y me repetía una y otra vez que él ya estaba interesado en alguien más, pero por mucho que lo oculte, por muy doloroso que sea… Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y, por mucho que lo niegue, el gracias a él que recupere mi fe en el amor.

_Cuando solo escuchas el latido de tu corazón_  
_encontrarás entre su ritmo y el silencio la razón..._

_Casi se me acaba la fe_  
_casi se me escapa el amor_  
_casi se me quiebra la inocencia_  
_se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más_

_Casi se me acaba la fe_  
_casi se me escapa el amor_  
_casi se me quiebra la inocencia_  
_se me agota toda la fuerza para luchar un día más_  
_casi me rendí hasta que pensé en ti_  
_casi me rendí... pero pensé en ti._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aquí tenemos otro capítulo… Esta vez es Casi de Soraya para Kyoko, espero les haya gustado.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	3. Ángel

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Diego Torres. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Quiero dejar en claro que los capítulos no están necesariamente relacionados y si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial (hasta ahora solo han salido Ren y Kyoko) me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Advertencia: Spoiler del manga.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kyoko.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción… Sin más, a leer…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

Ángel

Camino hacia el estudio, estamos grabando las últimas escenas de un comercial. Hacía mucho que no hacía un comercial y lo que me tiene más contenta es que mi compañera es Muoko-san, ya que, al parecer al director le gusta como trabajamos juntas. Sin embargo, mientras ella es la protagonista, yo tengo que hacer de mala de nuevo… ¡Pero eso no me desanimara, porque estoy trabajando con mi mejor amiga!

-¿Qué opinas Muoko-san? –La interrogo al terminar las grabaciones.

-Salió bien… Te estás volviendo una experta en los antagónicos.

-No tienes para que mencionar eso –Le reclamo haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, eventualmente tendrás una oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me molesta.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que no durara mucho –Dijo señalando hacia uno de los estudios. Al ver con atención, me percaté que los dos hombres que estaban saliendo eran Tsuruga-san y Yashiro-san.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?... Tsuruga-san acaba de terminar las grabaciones de un drama, no debería tener trabajo para hoy. Además, es el día libre de Yashiro-san –Comente confundida.

-Eh?... Parece que conoces bastante bien sus horarios –Menciono con un extraña aura

-E-Eso es porque hemos trabajado juntos muchas veces –Respondí nerviosa.

-Claro, lo que tú digas… -Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a ellos.

-¡Ey, espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Pregunte sin entender que planeaba.

-¿No quieres hablar con Tsuruga-san?

-Eh?... N-No ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por favor, Kyoko… es bastante obvio.

-… ¿Lo es? –Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que lo vi y quería saber si estaría bien, pero no pensé que se notara.

-Claro, en especial para mí… Además, yo también tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestione interesada, sin darme cuenta de que ya estábamos junto al actor más reconocido de Japón y su mánager.

-Yashiro-san… ¿Tiene un momento? –Pregunto Muoko después de saludar.

-¿Paso algo, Kanae-chan?

-Es que he estado buscando manager, pero no he podido encontrar a nadie… ¿Usted sabe de alguien? –Explico mientras hacía unos gestos con una de sus manos que no puede ver.

-… Claro –Respondió después de mirarme y sonreír de forma extraña –Conozco a un par de personas que podrían ayudarte, puedo darte sus números, pero tendrás que acompañarme a buscar mi agenda.

-Por supuesto, gracias… Nos vemos, Kyoko.

-Ah?... Sí, Hasta pronto Muoko-san –Respondí al verla marcharse.

-Kyoko-chan, cuida a Ren hasta que vuelva.

-Claro, Yashiro-san… Yo me encargare –Dije mientras mi interés en él porque se encontraban aquí regresaba –Tsuruga-san…

-¿Qué sucede, Mogami-san?

-Ustedes no tienen trabajo hoy ¿Verdad? –Pregunte mientras él asentía –Entonces ¿Por qué están aquí?

-El próximo mes comenzaremos a trabajar en un película y hoy explicaría los detalles, ya que era el único día libre que tenía el director.

-Ya veo…

-Ustedes dos estaban haciendo un comercial ¿Verdad?

-Así es… Estoy muy contenta porque era de fantasía y lo hice junto a Muoko-san.

-Es verdad, te encantan ese tipo de cosas… Incluso tienes esa piedra.

-Es una piedra especial…

Tú me enseñaste que tan simples son las cosas  
tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más  
y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio  
y descubrí que en esta vida hay algo más  
y donde quiera que yo esté tú vas a estar.

-¿Sientes algo especial por quien te la dio?

-Lo quiero, es un gran amigo…

-Con que un amigo eh? -Pronuncio mientras miraba hacía el horizonte.

-Y se podría decir que es mi ángel.

Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi  
cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
y como el viento me cuenta  
que el invierno está por venir

este mundo gira de nuevo  
aunque me sienta al revés  
como un ave que no para el vuelo  
sé que no voy a caer

-¿Ángel? -Pregunto extrañado.

-Exacto… Él me enseño muchas cosas cuando pequeña. Aunque paso mucho tiempo para que lo volviera a ver y no sé si vuelva a hacerlo, siento que siempre está conmigo, como si me cuidara y eso me da seguridad -Dije al pensar en todas las veces que pude mantenerme en pie gracias a la piedra de Corn -Gracias a él todavía creo en cosas como el amor y, tal vez es por eso que me siguen gustando las historias de fantasía.

Tú me enseñaste como respirar de nuevo  
tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar  
solo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible  
y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más  
y donde quiera que yo esté tú vas a estar

Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi  
cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
y como el viento me cuenta  
que el invierno está por venir

este mundo gira de nuevo  
aunque me sienta al revés  
como un ave que no para el vuelo  
sé que no voy a caer  
y sé que voy a verte de nuevo  
lo sé  
para decirte cuanto te quiero  
tú sabes

-En ese caso, espero que puedas volver a verlo –Dijo con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que me recordó la última vez que vi a Corn.

-Yo también –Dije mientras él se dirigía hacia su mánager que parecía estar oculto tras la pared –No vemos, Tsuruga-san…

y como un ángel cuidarás de mi  
cuando me pierda y deje de reír  
y como un ángel cuidaras de mí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esta vez es algo más largo e incluye a otros personajes, además de dialogó.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	4. ¿Qué pides tú?

Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenece, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. La canción es de Alex Ubago, así como CSI es de sus respectivos creadores. Por su parte, la historia es creación de mi imaginación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Si alguien quiere un capítulo dedicado a un personaje en especial, me lo puede pedir en los comentarios.

Advertencia: Spoiler del manga.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ren.

_Cursiva: Canción._

Se recomienda escuchar la canción…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Canción del corazón**

¿Qué pides tú?

Terminé de grabar más tarde que de costumbre, ya que estaba desconcentrado. La razón no había cambiado, ella era siempre la causa de mis preocupaciones. Por supuesto, cierta persona que se percató de ello, no dejaba de preguntar al respecto. Incluso ahora, después de terminar el trabajo, no se detenía…

-Pero es realmente increíble que Kyoko-chan recibiera una petición para hacer una aparición en CSI New York. Quién sabe con qué clase de actores tenga que relacionarse, no te culpo por no poder concentrarte –Decía mi manager mientras ordenaba algunos papeles.

-No tengo por qué preocuparme por Mogami-san, estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo. Después de todo, una serie como CSI es perfecta para ella.

-Por favor, Ren... ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿De verdad piensas seguir actuando así? -Pregunto molesto.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Yashiro-san.

-Tú… realmente no tienes remedio.

-Aunque…

-Eh?... ¿Qué cosa? -Cuestionó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar expectantes.

-Ella estaba muy entusiasmado con salir en esa serie, pero sigue molesta por tener que ser la antagonista.

-Ha?... ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? -Interrogó el de anteojos, sin comprender a que me refería.

-Pues me inquieta que se niegue a seguir interpretando ese tipo de papeles.

-¿Estas intentando molestarme? Porque estas lográndolo -Comento decepcionado al no conseguir información sobre que tan mal estoy al no tener a Kyoko aquí.

-¿Qué?... Yo pensaba que era Yashiro-san quien siempre me molestaba a mí -Dije consiguiendo que mi manager se rindiera y marchara suspirando mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "Y después de lo bien que se veían cuando se encontraron el día que Kyoko-chan y Kanae-chan hicieron el comercial... Pensé que podría verte llorando por que ella se fue a New York"...

Por mucho que se lo siga negando, lo que él dice es cierto. Me molesta y preocupa que Kyoko esté tan lejos de mí. Cuando la conocí no creí que la volvería a ver, pensé que con el tiempo ella se olvidaría de mí y de esas fantasiosas historias de hadas que le contaba para hacerla feliz.

_Puede que algún día por estas fechas no recuerdes  
ya la letra de aquel tema que compuse por ti.  
Puede que la vida sea tan breve o que el tiempo  
no se acuerde de editar lo que nos toca vivir. _

Quisiera poder saber cómo se encuentra ahora y decirle que si necesita ayuda, puede volver aquí cuando quiera. Sin embargo, tratándose de ella, jamás haría eso. Encontraría las respuestas y el apoyo que necesita por sí misma.

_Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,  
vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte.  
Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,  
que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena. _

Aquel día que nos encontramos antes de que le pidieran ir a Estados Unidos y me dijo que Corn era su ángel, me sorprendió. Por tanto tiempo pensé solo en el daño que le cause a tantas personas, que jamás creí que alguien pensara que ese sujeto fuera un ángel.

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño,  
que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
Hoy siento que la vida,  
me muestra contigo su lado azul y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz,  
¿qué pides tú? ¿Qué pides tú? _

Es verdad que lo que hice no cambiara y no quiero llegar a hacerle daño a alguien más, pero tampoco quisiera que el miedo a equivocarme evite que pueda volver a ser feliz tal cual fui una vez, solo Kuon.

_Puede que se muera en un instante por el miedo a equivocarme  
todo aquello por lo que un día soñé. Puede que me lance hacia el vacío,  
como un día hice contigo, sin pensar lo que vendría después._

Kuon dejó de sonreír antes de que me diera cuenta, pero eso era algo natural. Porque no había forma de que pudiera sonreír o, mejor dicho, no podía ser feliz después de lo que paso. Aun así, Kyoko me recordó que también hubieron momentos buenos en los que conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a una dulce y triste niña, para que después de tantos años, ella me devolviera la mía.

_Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,  
vuelve niña si te pierdes, hoy quiero verte.  
Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,  
que la vida es una rueda que nunca frena._

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño,_  
_que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti._  
_Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo su lado azul_  
_y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz_

Tal vez, algún día, pueda volver a estar con Kyoko sin preocupaciones… Como cuando aún éramos niños. Eso es todo lo que yo necesito, pero... ¿Qué será lo que ella necesita para ser feliz?…

_¿Qué pides tú? Que vives esperando un corazón extraño,  
que venga aquí y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti.  
Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo su lado azul  
y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz, ¿qué pides tú? ¿Qué pides tú?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
